


Good Morning

by deansbrave



Series: Garbage Barge [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, PWP, gets kinda sappy at the end ngl, mostly - Freeform, porn with emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:32:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4809830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansbrave/pseuds/deansbrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mornings are best spent in bed with your lover by your side</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

    When Cullen woke up he usually didn’t feel rested.  He didn’t feel as if he had had a good night's rest, and he certainly never felt this warm, or weighed down.  But that didn’t mean he didn’t enjoy it.

 

    From what Cullen could tell from the hole in his roof the sun was just beginning to rise.  He didn’t want to get up not when it meant disturbing Cousland.  If he was honest with himself he had started to become more attached to her than originally planned, but he suspected that was the case for her as well.  She never spent the night.

 

    But this time she had.

 

  Her leg rested between his, and her hand rested on his shoulder where she laid her cheek.  His arm was wrapped around her shoulders as he brought her closer savoring the feel of her beside him.  

 

    “Falin” He murmured against her hair.

 

    She groaned, and shifted against him.  He hissed as her thigh rubbed against his cock; he hadn’t even realized he was hard until now.  But she was soft, and warm beside him it was no wonder he was.

 

  “Falin,” he said again a little louder.  This time her hand moved from under her cheek, and across his chest scratching lightly.

 

    “Cullen” She spoke her voice thick with sleep, “Go back to sleep.”

 

    “The sun’s almost up.” Cullen chuckled.

 

  “The sun can go fuck itself.  I still want to sleep.”

 

  “What if I gave you another reason to wake up?” Cullen smirked, gently bucking his hips against her thigh.  He felt Cousland smile against his shoulder.

 

  “Didn’t you get enough of me last night?” She asked playfully.  Cullen rolled her over raising himself on his elbow to look down at her.  She opened her eyes, and smiled at him sleepily.  She was never this nice when she was fully awake.

 

    “Enough of you? I don’t think that’s even possible.” Cullen pressed his lips to her throat trailing feather light kisses down her neck towards her breasts.

 

    “Cullen please, I just want to sleep.” She whined.  Her whine turned into a gasp as Cullen took one of her nipples into his mouth while his hand went to toy with the other.  Hre hands went to clench in his hair unsure of whether she wanted to hold him there, or push him away.  “You’re making it very difficult to go back to sleep.” She frowned her face flushing red.

 

    Cullen let go of her nipple long enough to look at her, smiling wickedly.  “That was the idea.”

 

    “You’re insatiable!”

 

  “You love it.” Cullen retorted moving back up to kiss her mouth.  Her lips were soft, and pliant against his own when on any normal circumstance she’d be kissing him back viciously.  He broke the kiss pressing his forehead against Cousland’s.

 

    They smiled at each other briefly, unable to put words to the moment.  Cullen smirked again, and started kissing his way along Couslands jaw, and down her neck back to her breasts.  Cousland gasped when Cullen again lavished his tongue across her nipple.  She clenched his hair tighter.

 

    “Cullen, please.” She sighed.

 

  “Please what?” He teased her other nipple with his fingers. Pinching, and tugging gently making Cousland squirm under his touch.  She didn’t answer, and Cullen returned his mouth to her skin.  He pressed his lips back to her skin tasting her, and worshipping her.  This was always his favorite part; watching her come undone under his touch.  

 

    Nothing turned him on so much as giving Cousland pleasure, and watching her slowly break for him.  The way her face scrunched up, the feel of her fingers in his hair, the way her thighs trembled just when she was about to come - he wanted it all as he finally made his way to the apex of her thighs.

 

    He pressed his lips to the creases of thighs - she was thicker than most women, and not all of it was muscle, but he craved it.  She was perfect to him.  Perfect for him.  He pressed a kiss to her mound, and Cousland’s fingers practically yanked on his hair.  He looked up at her questioningly. 

 

    “Cullen please.” She pulled on his hair again, her face was flushed, and she was panting.  “Just fuck me if you’re going to.”

 

    “And miss what’s been laid out before me so generously?” Cullen teased, “I think not Commander.”  He pressed another kiss to her mound, and ran his index finger along her slit.  He was rewarded with her whine.  He found her wet for him; she was always so wet for him.  But he wouldn’t fuck her yet.  He had other plans for her first.

 

    He pressed one more kiss to her mound before he moved lower.  He kissed her thighs first, lavishing the sensitive skin with attention.  She squirmed under him, and her breathy moans were music to his ears.  He pressed his hips down on to the mattress, and realized then that he hadn’t once touched himself.  And he ached.  He wanted nothing more than to sink himself inside Cousland, but he wanted wreck her first.

 

    The second he pressed the flat of his tongue to her clit Cousland squealed trying to get away from him.  Cullen gripped her hips, forcing her knees over his shoulders.  

 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Cullen growled.  He descended on her with fervor; Cousland squealed again gripping Cullen’s hair, and arching her back.  His tongue teased at her entrance giving her a brief moment of the fiction, and pressure that she craved.

 

Cousland gasped pulling on Cullen’s hair, and scratching his scalp.  Cullen growled against Cousland, the vibrations making her keen loudly.  Cullen’s tongue dipped inside teasing her.  He pulled away from her paying attention again to her thighs, kissing, and biting the sensitive skin.

 

“You are such an asshole Cullen!”

 

He chuckled against her skin, and looked up at her.  “Is something wrong Commander?”

 

She glared at him.  “You fucking know what’s wrong!”

 

“I’m not sure I do Commander.  Why don’t you tell me?”

 

She released her grip on his hair, and pulled him up to her to kiss him hard.  She nipped his lips trying in her own way to get revenge for all his teasing.

 

"The problem is" She growled against his lips "that you aren't fucking me yet."

 

"That can be arranged."

 

Cullen reached a hand down between their bodies taking himself I  hand.  He watched Couslands face as he teased her rubbing the head of his cock against her slit, delving in deep enough only to gaze her clit; it drove her mad and Cullen loved watching her as he teased her.

 

"Cullen I swe-" She cut herself off with a pleasured moan as Cullen finally sank into her.  He pressed his face to her neck breathing deeply.  It had been years since he'd been with a woman before Cousland, and every time he entered her it felt like he would just melt from the heat of her body, the pure pleasure just being in her gave him. It was like she was made for him.

 

Cousland dug her nails into his shoulders urging him to keep moving, and undoubtedly leaving marks on his back again.  But they were nothing compared to the marks Cullen had left on her time, and time before.

 

Cullens pace was slow, and easy allowing Cousland to meet him thrust for thrust.  It wasn't their usual pace; every time they had sex it was always in a rush of activity.  Yanking clothes off, pulling hair, biting skin, frenzied thrusts.   She drove him crazy, but something about this morning made Cullen want to take his time with her. 

 

Her pants were harsh in his ear as he kept his face pressed into her neck savoring the feeling of her in his arms.  This was not something he thought he would ever get to experience again, and he wanted every moment to last to memorize every little detail.  The way her face scrunched on a particularly hard thrust, the way her head tilted back against the pillows, the look of pure rapture on her face.  He wanted to remember it all in perfect clarity.

 

Couslands hands slid up into his hair again, and clenched tightly.  Cullen hissed his hips stuttering for a moment before he continued with renewed vigor.

 

“Cullen, please!” Cousland whined.  The edge in her voice was all Cullen needed to hear to know she was close.  He reached between them his large hand resting on her abdomen while his thumb rubbed circles around her clit.  Cousland keened; head tilting back against the pillow as her mouth hung open in a perfect circle.

 

Her back arched one final time as Cullen felt her walls squeeze around him as she left out one long moan.  A few more thrusts was all he could manage before his own orgasm took him.  

 

Cullen rested his weight on Cousland for a moment still trying to regain his breath.  He finally rolled off Cousland, and looked at her.  She was breathing as heavily as him, and when she looked at him it was with a grin of her own.

 

Cullen opened his mouth to say something, Maker he wanted to say something.  But he couldn't force the words out of his mouth; couldn't bring himself to ruin what he had no matter how much more he wanted.  So he returned her grin.

 

"Good morning." He said.

 

Cousland laughed the sheer happiness of the sound enticing Cullen to join in with a small chuckle of his own.

 

"Hell of a way to say good morning don't you think?" Cousland laughed.

 

Cullen just shrugged.   It wasn't what he wanted to say, but it was what he could say.


End file.
